


Living With Your Choices

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [17]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Community: milliways_bar, F/M, Gen, The Great Adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the Soul of Wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p>Challenge: Lady Marian & Sir Guy, how could I forgive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living With Your Choices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyoflorien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoflorien/gifts).



_"You might be a better person," she gave him._

_"But you had to kill me to choose it. We both have to live with that now."_


End file.
